Reminding Me of You
by Ryoku123
Summary: Brooklyn is lonely on a rainy day. Then he hears a knock on the door... it's Hiro! And he has a present? [Oneshot, Hiro x Brooklyn]


Disclaimer: I do not own them, but if I did, Bwa ha ha ha...

Dedicated to Serene Careening for being such a Hiro/Brooklyn shipper! Love ya! Hiro/Brooklyn is totally hott! (Though it can't compare to Tyka)

* * *

Brooklyn lay on his living room floor with his radio on, watching the storm wage war on the city outside. A somewhat loud knock resounded throughout the small apartment, snapping Brooklyn out of his peaceful trance.

"Coming!" called the redhead, pushing himself off the floor. Fixing his hair and clothes, he walked to the door and opened it. His eyes widened at the sight of the man before him.

"Hiro?"

"Y-yeah." replied Hiro. It was then that Brooklyn noticed the older man was shaking- and wet.

"Oh! C'mon in!' exclaimed the redhead, moving aside to let the man in. Hiro took a few steps before falling forward, unconscious. Brooklyn caught him, sinking to the ground from the weight.

"Hiro? Hiro!"

"Uhn..." was the only reply that Brooklyn received. He lifted a hand and placed it on Hiro's forehead. The blue-haired man was burning up, not to mention his clothes were soaked.

'Why on earth did Hiro come here?' thought Brooklyn as he half-dragged the unconscious man to his room. Once in the room he set Hiro on the bed and stripped him to his boxers. 'My god! What a body!' Brooklyn blushed crimson as he got the man under the silver silk sheets and pulled them up to his chest.

Assured that Hiro was fine, he went into the connecting bathroom and a couple minutes later came out in his pajama pants, carrying a cool damp cloth. He put it on Hiro's forehead before heading to the closet to grab a spare pillow and blanket. He lay down next to the bed and was about to go to sleep, but a soft voice caused him to sit up.

"Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, Hiro?"

"Why am I in your bed?"

Brooklyn grinned. "You fainted in my doorway, Coach." Pause. "Well, you're not my coach anymore..."

"I did?" asked Hiro, to poke his head his head over the side of the bed, looking quizzically down at the redhead.

"Yeah, and you're heavier than you look." Not it was Hiro's turn to go red. "Why'd you come here anyway?"

"Oh! I found something at the mall and it reminded me of you." He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Brooklyn arched an eyebrow. "Where are my clothes and jacket?"

Brooklyn blushed and stuttered out his answer, "Y-you were s-sopping w-wet, so I took y-your clothes off so you didn't get sick."

Hiro smiled slightly. "Are my clothes in that bathroom?" He jerked his head at the open door.

Brooklyn nodded and Hiro got up, careful not to step over the younger man. Brooklyn blushed, as he watched his old coach leave, enjoying the sight of the rippling muscles with every step, every breath. Hiro disappeared inside and came out a moment later carrying a bright red-orange box.

Hiro sat down next to the redhead and handed him the box, blushing. Brooklyn looked at it and giggled. Little foxes decorated the bright paper, smiling up at him.

"You can open it, you know. The wrapping paper isn't the gift."

"Hee hee, I know. But I like the paper! It's cute." replied Brooklyn as he very carefully and gently removed the wrapping paper so it didn't rip. When he got to the box beneath, he removed the lid and smiled. Inside the box, laying on sea-green tissue paper was the softest-looking, cutest fox plushie Brooklyn had ever seen.

He gently picked it up and, cradling it to his bare chest, looked up again at Hiro.

"This is the cutest plushie. I love it!"

"I'm glad."

"So, I remind you of a fox, eh?" asked Brooklyn, slanting a sly glance at Hiro.

"Umm...y-yeah." answered Hiro, noticing the look and slowly scooting away.

Brooklyn got on his hands and knees and started to crawl forward. "**How so?"**

"U-um... What do you mean, _'how so'_?" Hiro's back hit the wall.

Brooklyn smirked and licked his lips, crawling into Hiro's lap. "_How_ do I remind you of a fox?"

"T-the way you look, a-and the way you act." stuttered Hiro as he blushed crimson once more.

Brooklyn knelt forward until his lips were mere centimeters away from Hiro's.

"So, you're calling me foxy."

A statement, not a question.

Hiro gulped and nodded as best he could.

"Then can I give you a gift as well?"

"I-I g-guess..." Hiro responded weakly, his blush starting to die down.

Brooklyn smiled, and getting up on his knees, he sat back down so that he was straddling the older man. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Hiro's face toward his, capturing those full, luscious lips in a heated kiss.

Hiro tensed for a moment before relaxing and closing his eyes, instinctively bringing Brooklyn closer to deepen the kiss.

Brooklyn smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth, running his tongue along Hiro's lips, seeking entrance. Hiro moaned. Brooklyn promptly took advantage of it and delved his tongue into the older man's mouth, tasting every crevice and bringing Hiro's one tongue to life, causing the two to duel passionately for dominance. Brooklyn won by running his hands though Hiro's hair and across the nape of his neck, and Hiro completely gave in.

A few minutes later Brooklyn broke the kiss, gasping for air. He rested his forehead on Hiro's and staring into his eyes, asked, "So, do you like the first part of my gift?"

Hiro smiled. "Yeah – Wait, first part?"

Brooklyn got up, pulling Hiro with him. Once up, he let go of the older man and walked to the bathroom. When he reached the doorway, he turned and looked at Hiro. "C'mon in, **_Coach_**." a seductive Brooklyn drawled, making 'come here' gestures with his fingers.

Hiro smiled and walked to the door. Wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist, Hiro nuzzled Brooklyn's neck.

"That's right, I _am_ your coach, and don't forget that, and I really like your gift." With that said, Hiro captured Brooklyn lips in a heated kiss, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_Owari __

* * *

_

Call to action: Are you a fan of the couple Brooklyn/Hiro? Upset that there are now a grand total of THREE fanfics about them in English and in Spanish? Then please, for the love of Hiro, write one too! C'mon, spread the lurve!


End file.
